fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon and Data Wiki
Welcome to the Fanon and Data Wiki This wiki is for everybody who is a fan of something (Examples: Star Wars, Marvel, Dragon Ball Z , Pokemon and more). You can create your own stories and own characters and make your own things. It also includes information of original series, characters and more. We will not allow vandalism; if you vandalize you will be banned. You can send us suggestions, opinions, etc. to our email! (fadwiki@hotmail.com) Please read The Rules Leaders (Admins) User: ExtremeSSJ4 (Administrator) (Online) User: DBZGamingAddict (Rollback) (Offfline) User: AkurnaSkulblaka (Administrator) (?) User: TitaniumBardock (Administrator) (?) Featured Stories Earth-415- A universe of Marvel full of great stories. Prison Diary-Prologue- A fun prologue to a young adult's story in prison. Spidey's Harem- A story about Spider-Man attracting Marvel women Wishes- A cool but strong sex story about Goku and Bulma. Spider-Girl: Rise Of A Hero- The story of SpiderMan's daughter and her friend who becomes a hero. Community Projects ﻿The Jello Wars Versus What If Tournament/Contest Torneo Di FAD is this months tournament (It will start June 10 and end July 20). The tournament rules will soon be posted. Torneo Di FAD is an 8 users tournament so if you want to enter just leave a comment on the tournament's page. The winner will get a special prize. News ﻿This is the wiki news! Anyone can edit this section to let people know of news you have about your article or anything else. 'Wiki News:' *'May 11- '''The official news section has been created. The next image of the week will be posted on May 13th. *'May 13- There will be 2 new leaders on May 20th. *'May 18- '''The Featured Stories section has been created. *'May 18- 'There is now 2 new leaders. *'May 18- 'The wiki has a new theme. *'June 4-''' The wiki now has a poll *'June 7- '''The wiki has a new admin: TitaniumBardock *'June 7- 'DBZGamingAddict is now a rollback *'June 7- 'The wiki now has a tournament/contest (monthly) *'June 20- 'The wiki has a new theme *'June 20- 'The 1st round winners of the Fanon and Data contest have been posted *'June 24- 'The Fanon and Data Awards will be coming soon *'July 5- 'The two finalist for Torneo Di FAD have been posted *'July 6- 'The wiki now has an email *'July 6- 'The wiki now has an Fanon and Data Answers Wiki 'Article News: *'May 11- '''The Spider-Man Unleashed episode list has been posted. *'May 13- The special for The Tale of the Nile, called, The Time to Myself, will start today. *'May 13- 'Dora's Revenge has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 13- '''The article Wishes has been created *'May 13- 'The Jello Wars has been created the article is bein created by 4 authors each author will write one saga. One saga (Monkey Jello Saga) is open for anybody who wants to write them *'May 13- King Vegeta: Death and Revenge has been posted. Check it out NOAW. *'May 14'- A blog for Dora's Revenge has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 14- '''The story of Earth-415 known as FF has been created *'May 15- The story of Earth-415 known as Armored Iron Man has been created *'''May 15- The article The Rising has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 25- '''The story Nazi....Zombies has been created. Check it out NAO. *'June 13- Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has finished its first saga! Check it out NOAW. *'June 21- '''Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has finished its second saga! Check it out NOAW, Snakeonaman Saga *'July 7- 'TitaniumBardock's first story on the wiki, Amnesia: The Dark Descent: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Edition, has officially been posted. Please check it out. *'July 10- 'Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has finished its Third Saga! Check it out NOAW, Cabban Saga 'Sports News: *'May 18- '''The UEFA Champions League will be on May 28th. It will be Manchester United vs Barcelona. 'TV Show News: *Dragonball Z Kais new episode is Wednsday, July 13th at 8:00 PM '''User News: *'May 13-' There will be two new leaders on May 20th *'May 18- '''There is 2 new leaders now *'June 11- Today is Kuzey457s birthday! Happy birthday! *'June 20- '''It is DBZGamingAddict's b-day! *'July 2- 'DBZGamingAddict is leaving for sleep-away camp for six weeks. (Now you know why I will be inactive) July 3- August 13 *'July 6- 'Chocolateaddictjr is leaving for a family wedding for a few days from July 7th- July 10th-11th. 'Other News: Weekly Poll '' Which of these DC characters do you like the most? '''Green Lantern Wonder Woman Batman Superman Green Arrow Robin Flash ' Content *﻿Movie *Anime *Fan Stories *Characters *Video Games *Manga/Comics *Chat *Novels Image Of The Week ﻿﻿ This is the week's image! Next image will be posted on July 17th. Category:Polls Category:Browse